


the story no one tells

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [129]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, History, Lore - Freeform, Memories, Oral History, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: There is a story no one tells—I was there;I know it well.





	the story no one tells

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the story no one tells 
> 
> Begun: December 30, 2015  
> Finished: March 26, 2019

There is a story no one tells—

I was there;

I know it well.

 

Dancing and laughter,

happily ever after—

Oh, my dear, that is not the way it goes.

Grief and strife and never-ending blight,

That sounds about right.

 

There is a story no one tells—

I was there;

I know it well.

 

Gather ‘round the fire, darling.

If you dare,

open up your ears.

Listen closely and do not fear,

or if you like fear all you want

but listen close anyway

through the tears as I recount the years

of what was and will be again.

 

A story no one tells—

But I was there;

I know it well.

 

And there is not a happily ever after.

At least not yet,

for the story continues on and on

without end,

 

There is a story;

it has not been told.

Gather ‘round and listen close

as I tarry on and grow old.

 

I was there

and I alone remain to tell what was then.

So listen.

listen as I tell

for I know the story so sadly well.


End file.
